Out of the Ashes
by StanaTorv
Summary: Like a Phoenix, Kate rose from the ashes and transformed herself into a new woman that finally saw who was in front of her.


**This fic jumps time a bit. The spaces indicate a time jump. The major section is set in the past, while the first section and the last section are in the future. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. The rating is for the small scene at the end. **

**This is another entry for Jameson Rook...or as I like to call her, Debbie. This little piece of fluff is for you, my friend. Oh, and a big thank you to everyone who reads my stuff. I value your continued support.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. My bank would never give me the money to buy them anyway. **

**Out of the Ashes**

_Her gorgous death-bed! Her rich pyre_  
><em>Burnt up with aromatic fire!<em>  
><em>Her urn, sight high from spoiler men!<em>  
><em>Her birthplace when self-born again!<em>  
><strong><em>-The Phoenix (George Darley)<em>**

* * *

><p>Detective Kate Beckett considered herself born again. Out of the fire and out of the anguish that was her life for the last thirteen years, she reemerged a new woman; one free, one alive.<p>

A year had passed since she had been shot at Captain Montgomery's funeral. She had been back to work for almost five months and was back in the field; albeit a lot more cautious than she had been before. She had something-and someone-to live for now.

Throughout everything, her team had been there along side her. Ryan and Esposito were unwavering in their loyalty to her and Castle became an even better partner. She didn't mean it when she told him they were over all those months ago.

Kate still remembered what he had told her as she lay there bleeding on the ground at the cemetery.

_I love you, Kate._

She couldn't bring herself to confront him about it. She thought that if he truly loved her he would be there for her when she was ready. And he was.

* * *

><p>Kate spent three weeks in hospital and six more on bed rest at home all the while going through painful rehabilitation to get her up to full strength again. Throughout it, she had a steady stream of visitors and people willing to help her out. Josh was still by her side, whenever he wasn't working, wary of the other men in her life.<p>

"They're my partners, I want them here," she told him on more than one occasion.

"They almost got you killed!"

She placed a hand on his arm, "No, Josh, they saved me."

Josh didn't understand and she didn't offer an explanation; and that's how it was for them. Kate didn't know why she was still with him, but after he had operated on her and saved her life, she felt as if she owed him more of a chance; even if he wasn't the one she wanted to be with.

During her recovery, Castle would often come around and keep her company and get her involved with the planning of the 'Johanna Beckett Scholarship' benefit dinner. He had set the date to be held the day after the anniversary of her death. Together they planned the the venue, the guests, the menu and the order of events. It was a black and white themed gala dinner and as would be the middle of winter still, the clothing of the attendees would fit the season.

That day soon arrived and there was a last minute flurry of activity to get everything organised. Kate had decided to choose her own dress, despite Castle insisting that he get it for her. It was a floor length black dress with a halter top which left her backless. She didn't want her scar to show, but was ok with allowing the back of her do what her chest couldn't. The dress had a white, satin ribbon that tied around the waist to break up the colour of the black.

She arrived with Josh; they were both bombarded my the media that was lined up outside. Kate was a little overwhelmed and rushed to get inside, dragging Josh with her.

"Are they always like this?" he asked her.

Kate shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't had much to do with the media. That's Castle's area of expertise, not mine."

The couple continued into the ball room where they were met by Martha, who was the emcee for the night's proceedings.

"Kate, darling! Don't you look fabulous. That dress looks simply stunning on you."

Kate blushed a little, "Thank you, Martha." She looked around, "Have you seen my father?"

Jim and Martha had become good friends over the last few months and they had agreed to be each other's 'date' for the evening.

"Yes, he said he was going to wait for you at our table. It's the first one up the front." Martha pointed to it as Kate thanked her and walked over to where her father was, Josh in tow.

As the night progressed, dinner was served, auctions were bid on and speeches were made. Castle made the first one.

"As many of you know, the reason we are here tonight is to honour the memory of Johanna Beckett. Although I didn't personally know her, I feel that her spirit is alive and well today. From what I have been told about this remarkable woman, the qualities she possessed are the same ones that her daughter has. Honesty, courage and determination are what makes up these two women, and I am proud and honoured that I get work with them each day; one physically and one in spirit. So please, give generously to this scholarship, as your money will give opportunity to more public defenders like Johanna and Kate. They are true superheroes."

Kate didn't know how to follow such an act; her eyes glistened with unshed tears from all the emotion of that day, the day before, the last six months and even more so, Castle's speech.

"Um, I don't have a way with words the way that Rick does, but I'll try my best anyway." She cleared her throat before continuing, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. I know my mother was not one for fanfare, but I think she would have been honoured to receive such an amazing scholarship set up in her name. She always saw the good in people and fought hard for their innocence. I can only hope that her legacy will live on in more up and coming lawyers. I also want to thank Richard Castle for setting this up; she was the reason I started reading your books, so I think that story has almost come full circle." Kate looked up at him and smiled. "So thank you all again."  
>Kate made her way off the stage as the band started to play and she pulled Josh up for a dance. She felt as if she had been ignoring him for most of the night and decided this was the best course of action.<p>

Rick noticed everyone dancing and looked over at his date that Gina had organised him and sighed. He didn't want to bring her, but Alexis was unable to make it due to her classes at college and he was forced by Gina to take a date.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her as he held out his hand. The woman- Kelly- smiled and followed him out to the dance floor.  
>Rick never paid attention to the woman he was dancing with as he was focused on the one he really wanted to be dancing with and allowed the words of the song to wash over him.<p>

_The dawn is breaking_  
><em>A light shining through<em>  
><em>You're barely waking<em>  
><em>And I'm tangled up in you<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I'm open, you're closed_  
><em>Where I follow, you'll go<em>  
><em>I worry I won't see your face<em>  
><em>Light up again<em>

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
><em>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<em>  
><em>Out of the doubt that fills my mind<em>  
><em>I somehow find<em>  
><em>You and I collide<em>

_I'm quiet you know_  
><em>You make a first impression<em>  
><em>I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind<em>

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
><em>Even the stars refuse to shine<em>  
><em>Out of the back you fall in time<em>  
><em>I somehow find<em>  
><em>You and I collide<em>

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
><em>Even the wrong words seem to ryhme<em>  
><em>Out of the doubt that fills your mind<em>  
><em>You finally find<em>  
><em>You and I collide<em>

_You finally find_  
><em>You and I collide<em>  
><em>You finally find<em>  
><em>You and I collide<em>

He knew what he had to do. Rick excused himself from his partner and moved to where Kate was dancing with Josh.

"May I cut in?" he asked. Josh eyed him warily before moving aside for Castle to take his place. Josh went back to the table and sat next to Kelly.

"I've lost her, haven't I?" he asked her.

Kelly smiled and patted his arm softly, "I don't think you completely had her."

Rick pulled Kate close and they started to dance. It took him a good minute for him to compose himself before he tried to speak to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kate."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," she replied. "Thank you for all of this."

"You don't have to thank me. I did this because I care. I care a lot more than I'm supposed to."

Kate sighed, "Who said that you couldn't care?"

Rick looked around and found a free balcony, "Come with me." He pulled her off the dance floor and led her to the balcony and shut the doors behind them.

"I didn't want to get into this here, but I need to get this off my chest." Castle took a deep breath. "I care about you, Kate. Actually, no, I don't care about you. I love you."

Kate shook her head, "You can't love me, Castle. I'm not worth the trouble."

"How can you say that? Don't you see how extraordinary you are? Give me a chance to show you what I see in you." He was pleading with her.

"I'm with Josh; I can't just leave him!"

"Then don't. Stay with him. I'll still show you how much I love you no matter what. I will tell you every day until you can finally see that I'm the one you're looking for."

Kate started to cry and she felt herself crumble into Rick's arms. "I'm so scared, Rick," she whispered.

"Me too, but we will get through this together. I will never leave you, Kate."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the love he was professing. "Show me."

"What?" he asked.

"Show me. If you say you love me, show me."

Rick lifted his hand to her face and let his thumb brush over her lips before he covered them with his own. It was a soft but passionate kiss. She felt his tongue trace the inside of her mouth as she kissed him back. As the need for air arose, they slowly broke apart but left their foreheads touching.

"Was that good enough?" Rick asked her cheekily. Kate smiled widely.

"Yeah, that was good...for now." Kate sighed, "I guess I should talk to Josh before anything else happens."

Rick nodded, "Probably would be a good idea."

Together they walked back into the ball room and Kate went in search for Josh. She couldn't find him anywhere so she sent him a quick text. The reply came not thirty seconds later and it informed her that he had taken a cab home. She was at a loss as to what to do next but quickly decided that she should go home as well. She needed to prepare her speech that would end the year long relationship between her and Josh.

To Kate's surprise, it was Josh who broke up with her. He had called and asked to see her the morning after the dinner and they met for brunch at a local restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Kate, but I just can't continue on like this. I hate being the third wheel in our relationship. As much as I love you, I think that there is something- or someone- holding you back."

Kate dropped her head, "You're right, and I was going to tell you today that we shouldn't be together anymore. I'm sorry if i hurt you in any way. But, I am grateful for everything you have done for me, including saving my life. I will never forget that."

"I just want you to be happy, Kate."

"I will be, and I want the same for you."

Kate left the restaurant feeling lighter than she had in months. Another step in her recovery had been completed.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Kate had parted ways with Josh and she was now getting ready for her second date with Richard Castle. She wasn't usually the type of person to jump from one relationship to another quite so quickly, but with this one already felt different. He made her believe in fate and double rainbows and their first night together as a couple was magical.<p>

* * *

><p>They practically fell through her front door as their lips crashed together and in a heady battle for dominance they both groped around for somewhere comfortable to continue. They eventually found her bed and collapsed onto it; hands ripping at clothing and teeth nipping at skin. Their physical foreplay wasn't totally unlike their verbal; it was give and take until Kate let out a breathless moan as Rick found the sensitive spot behind her ear. He ignited the fire inside of her even before she was completely naked.<p>

Rick worshipped her body as if she was a goddess; paying attention to every sound and move she made. Never before had she'd had such an attentive lover.

"This is all about you, Kate," he had told her before he kissed his way down her body until he found her sweet centre. He licked and sucked and probed her with his tongue and fingers until she shattered in his mouth.

He climbed back up her body and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. It was hot and passionate and they were way past ready for the main event.

Slowly, Rick slipped inside of her and started to move, both of them groaning in pleasure at the friction. Together they peaked and he spilled inside of her. They had finally reached that level of intimacy they had both wished for, but were both afraid of asking for.

"I love you," she told him as she curled up next to him, their naked bodies pressing together.  
>Rick kissed her sweetly, "I love you, too."<p>

* * *

><p>Here they were, a year after the tragedy of Mongomery's death, a year after she had been shot Kate Beckett rose from the ashes of certain destruction and transformed herself into a new woman who, along with Rick, was ready to face the world together, and most importantly, they were determined to win.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it...I think this was my 20th Castle fic. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Sam**

**PS. The song used is 'Collide' by Howie Day**

**PPS. A virtual cookie for anyone who picks out the Stargate quote in there.**


End file.
